


About Time

by oneatatime



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Koh/Alata - Freeform, Koh/Canalo, M/M, but those ships are not at the fore, mention of Koh/Banba, thank you for the prompts!, the rest of the teams feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Koh hadn't expected to fall in love with the crankiest of the six people who'd fallen out of the sky.
Relationships: Captain Marvelous/Koh (Ryusoulger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Toku Romance Exchange





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



It was an understatement to say that Koh was somewhat startled to see a hole open in the sky and six people fall out.

Unfortunately, the hit from Melto’s new finisher slammed into them on their way to the ground, and so instead of one finished Minosaur, the team now had to deal with one very pissed off Minosaur and six people in brightly-colored outfits who were also pretty pissed off. Then the hole dribbled out a bunch more people in silver and some monsters?! 

“It was a mistake!” Koh shouted, barely managing to jump over an attack from the red one that would’ve taken his head off if it’d connected. He blocked a hit from Blue, noted that Melto was dealing with Green and Banba had an issue with Silver. The silver guys who didn’t seem to be wearing any underwear (not the Silver guy) blasted all of them indiscriminately, and Koh backflipped to avoid the worst. 

He wasn’t used to being this hamstrung. Usually he was either helping his teammates, avoiding civilians, or fighting opponents. The other grunts and the monster weren’t so tricky. But these new six angry people were kind of like all three at once! It was really confusing for his battle instincts! 

…so he reacted a hair too slow when Pink kicked delicately in the direction of his stomach. It was like getting donkey-kicked by a horse, er, whether or not that made any sense, and he reeled back with a horrible wheezing sound. 

“ _We’re_ the only ones allowed to kick him!” Asuna shouted, then Koh lost the next few minutes in a blur of blocking and striking and trying to hit these ones but not that one, with all the mooks gradually being reduced and some of them falling through shimmery bits of air, until Melto and the Green dude started shrieking. Koh hadn’t heard Melto yell that loud since the last time Asuna ate all his ice cream. 

“STOP!” 

**_“STOOOOOP!”_ **

Everyone paused, staring at the Green one, who’d nearly taken out their ears. He shrugged apologetically. “It’s no one’s fault. There’s been a dimensional incursion-”

“-and we all need to stop fighting each other because there’s only supposed to be one active sentai team at a time.” 

“’Supposed to be’?” Red asked sharply. “Who’s doing the supposing?” 

He stood very straight and tall. Koh didn’t know quite why he was always attracted to people who were pissy and tough like this, but between him, Banba, uh, wait, Canalo and Alata sure didn’t fit that mould, but anyway. He liked pissy and tall. 

Someone bumped his hip. Koh blinked behind his visor. Ah. Banba himself. “You’re so predictable,” he murmured, and Koh laughed, quite glad at that point that no one could see just how badly he was blushing. 

He wasn’t sure if any of his partners had other partners. It was fine if they did. It was fine if they didn’t. They all cared about each other, and Koh himself loved everyone in his team, including the people he wasn’t doing extra-curricular stuff with. It was just a different kind of love added on top, with Banba and Canalo. 

The sky. The sky was shimmering. There were little shimmery spots all around, and if he peered through in just the wrong way, he could see an entirely different landscape. 

“We’ve run into this problem before, kind of,” Melto explained. “Gosei Red landed from the sky in the water one day. He tried to help out while we figured out how to get him back but it was weird when he and Koh fought at the same time. The sky began to fracture. We’ve met the Lupinrangers and Patorangers, too, but that wasn’t like this. They're part of our universe and our timeline. I think you're before or behind or sideways. They didn’t fall out of anything.” 

Koh stepped forward next to him, letting his suit drop. He managed to poke Banba in the shoulder on the way. He ignored the little snicker in his ear. “Yes, so there’s no one entity controlling it, as far as we know. No one doing the supposing. Melto’s talking about calls of nature.” 

“What, like when you need to pee?” Silver wondered from where he was dangling upside down from a tree. 

Asuna and Pink lowered their weapons, and both let their suits go, as well. Asuna said crossly, “Well, of course! The universe needs to pee, sometimes, too! And if we don’t let it pee in its own way, in its own time, then of course it’ll get mad and start breaking things!” 

“Ah, Asuna-” Koh began, willing to start apologizing again for last week when they’d had to drag Asuna out of the bathroom to go fight when she hadn’t realized that the water had been turned off for the whole block. There’d been some major destruction afterwards, and the Minosaur had caused some problems, too. 

But he couldn’t finish his sentence because Melto had his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his own nose, and he said through clenched teeth, “A _law_ of nature. A _law._ You know, when-”

Then Red said, “Wait, you lot have met Alata?” 

***

“He likes you, you know.”

Marvelous grunted. “Course he does. Who doesn’t?” 

But the little minx in green just laughed at that, and trotted away after his brother in black to go to train, and Marvelous sighed. 

“Is it so bad? Your team likes you.” 

“They do NOT,” Marvelous told the blue one sharply. “They wouldn’t dare.” 

They’d fallen through this rift thing into this alternate dimension, or into this future, and they’d found this new sentai team. Hakase and blue kid (Drip? Luka said his name was Drip, but she’d cackled afterwards - the red dinosaur'd said his name was Naruto?) had taken readings and had babbled frantically at the rest of both teams about NOT FIGHTING because of something to do with the space time continuum. So Marvelous had very grudgingly stopped attacking them, even though he totally would’ve won. 

And now they were stuck. Occasionally Zangyack popped up. Occasionally these little odd fairy things popped up, including a mushroom kid, of all things. And one team or the other dealt with them. They could fight a little together, but the longer it went, the worse the sky got, and blue drippy guy and Hakase were pretty sure that wasn’t good. 

They’d tried going back through the shimmers, but something was wrong. Whoever tried tended to end up splatted across the nearest wall. Marvelous suspected that Decade was responsible, because the shimmers looked vaguely familiar, and he’d been able to control those pretty well. 

So they were stuck, and they met frequently at the place where the Ryusoulgers were staying, or up on the Galleon, and Marvelous made a vague thankful thought inside his head again about how much of a relief it was that they at least had their own fucking rooms. If he’d had to sleep on a couch next to strangers, or in a room full of them, he would’ve been Very Unhappy. 

…kind of like their pink. She was friendly and happy and kind, and told everyone if she was irritated about something.

It was annoying to have some respect for them, too. He didn’t know Pink’s name yet, or the sad-eyed watery dude, but they, Drip, Banba and Towa all seemed okay. 

Then there was Koh.

“Get your hands off me,” Marvelous said automatically, spinning around to glare at the other man’s presumption. 

Koh just laughed, and Marvelous thought again how annoyingly similar he was to Alata. “Yes, yes, I know. Alata told me all about you and how you hide your not very secret kindness!” 

Half a second later, Koh clutched his nose, wince-giggling, and Marvelous stalked out the door.

***

Koh half didn’t want them to go back.

He knew they had to continue collecting the big powers, or the awesome powers, or the kinda cool powers, or whatever the hell they were called. They had their mission. Just like the Ryusoulgers had theirs. And they couldn’t continue with theirs, whereas they’d been kinda helping the Ryusoulgers in the last three weeks. 

But.

But Joe was an amazing swordsman, and when he’d baked a banana cake with rainbow frosting and fresh cream, Asuna had exclaimed over it so much that Joe’d had the cutest shy smile. The cake was so moist it melted in your mouth, too! Koh’d had nearly a whole piece before a certain person had inhaled the rest, but Joe had continued to bake since then. 

Ahim was dainty and sweet, and had some impressive emotional intelligence. She’d helped mediate between Ui, Luka and Banba after the incident with the soap, and the three of them were now incredible friends who spoke mostly in monosyllables and laughed a lot behind their hands. She also had a back kick that could nearly break a rib. 

Gai was bouncy and sweet and nimble, and incredibly enthusiastic about them all. Koh hadn’t previously known what an autograph was, but he’d happily given Gai his, in his little book. 

Luka and Hakase were complete opposites but also complemented each other really well! Hakase was a creative fighter, Luka was a hard hitter, Luka glowered at machines until they worked, and Hakase could take them apart and make them work better than ever. 

Hakase was working really well with Melto to try to figure out how to get them back.

Koh half didn’t want them to go back.

He really, REALLY, didn’t want Marvelous to go back.

He ducked a kick from Marvelous, who cackled, dropping to one knee to fire at Koh. Koh deflected with his sword, and flipped over the other man with a hand on his shoulder. 

_Blip._

Koh’s blade was at Marvelous’ throat.

_Blip._

Marvelous’ gun thing was right between Koh’s eyes.

_Blip._

They kept going, until the hour rang, and then another few minutes until they dropped their suits. They were both breathless, eyes sparkling.

Koh said softly, “I really want to kiss you.” 

Marvelous said, “Fuck-,” and then the alarm went up, and Koh could’ve sworn Marvelous looked regretful. Good! 

***

Marvelous yelled, “LOOK OUT!”

But the wind was whipping around him, and he couldn’t tell if they’d even heard. 

He’d taken out the last Sgormin, but his leg was broken. The rest fought on the other side of the ravine, along with Tyramigo. Nearly everyone was down, and the sky was cracking horribly. They'd had to fight all together. What happened if it cracked all the way through? 

Koh was the last one with a suit. Marvelous could see the expression on his fucking face even through his fucking helmet, and he groaned helplessly. He should be able to do something! Koh leapt in front of the blast as the others scrambled to put together a finisher, any finisher, without their suits. He was buying them time. Marvelous should be able to help! 

Koh was frozen for a moment, and though it was barely a fraction of a second, Marvelous knew he’d have that image emblazoned on the inside of his eyelids for a long time. Koh with his head back, arms flung out to the side, as lightning consumed him. 

Then his limp body was hurled across the ravine as the explosion went up. 

Marvelous threw himself forward, one hand on the broken remains of the bridge, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. His leg screamed at him as he grimly, gradually, dragged the other man up and collapsed back with Koh half on top of him. 

“Oi. Oi, wake up.” 

But he couldn’t relax. There was no response. 

He managed to get out from under, rolling Koh half a turn off him and into the grass as gently as he could. No pulse. No breathing. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” said Marvelous with supreme horror, then he bent down and put his lips on Koh’s. 

Come on. Come _on._

There was a special kind of terror to doing CPR on someone. You had to hope, but control yourself, but hope, but make sure you’re doing it right, and try to ignore what you can hear around you, until…….

Koh coughed, and opened his eyes. 

He smiled up at Marvelous, and Marvelous couldn’t help but smile back. 

“About fucking time,” he said hoarsely, and leaned down to brush his lips across Koh’s in a manner that was much more gentle, and much less life-giving. Koh grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him there. Marvelous mmfed into the kiss. 

“Told you he likes you,” said a voice from behind him. 

Marvelous patted the ground next to himself without looking, and found a rock to toss.

***

It was another week later that the two finally figured it out. 

“Be careful, keep your transformations,” Melto called. “And we need him back. Sorry.”

Koh squeezed Marvelous tighter, ignoring the angry sounds that he knew were all for show, and stepped back. 

“It’s nearly time,” Hakase said. 

They exchanged hugs and thank yous. Asuna held onto Ui, who had her eyes tightly shut. The rest just leaped off the Galleon. 

Koh smiled. 

“Take care,” he said.

He leaped off, too, ignoring the now long familiar lurch in his stomach (the Galleon was nearly a second home) as he fell. They all watched from the ground, with Koh tucked into Banba’s side, as the Galleon took off through one very particular shimmer.


End file.
